This device relates to decorative jewelry, and more particularly to a device that allows a user to attach and customize decorative pieces to the ears, body or clothing where the jewelry will remain visible without flopping over and the mechanics not be seen as well.
Many people enjoy decorative jewelry and earrings and many also fashion their own jewelry to match various outfits, holidays or events. Many people also use decorative artificial floral jewelry. One of the problems with using decorative artificial floral jewelry is that many floral decorations are not rigid. This causes a problem in that the floral decorations especially those larger than a certain size, if attached at only one point, can flop over and become not entirely visible. This defeats the whole purpose of the decorative jewelry and earrings and can deter from the overall presentation to the public.
Many people enjoy fashioning their own decorative floral jewelry and there is a need to provide a device that will allow them to fashion their own custom colors and designs that will not flop over and will stay visible to provide the best presentation.
Fashion oriented people enjoy mixing existing jewelry and changing out portions of existing jewelry to create a different and new color or style of floral jewelry or earrings.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that will allow users to create their own combinations of decorative jewelry and earrings especially those of the floral nature that will not flop over when affixed to the wearers body or clothing. There is also a need for a device that will allow crafters, custom jewelry makers and manufacturers to use non rigid floral pieces to create custom jewelry or earrings. There is also a need for a device that will allow the relative ease of swapping their custom pieces with other pieces for a different look, holiday theme or color combination.